Too Many Mistakes
by Yuki Haika
Summary: I have made many mistakes in my life. I will admit that. But that one mistake on the train with Kanda will soon turn into too many for me to handle... Allen/Kanda
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Why did this happen?

Why me?

Why him?

God, it hurts….

When did we go wrong?

When did I ever do anything to him?

Oh yeah….

I guess then…..

Chapter 1: I get Kanda mad

_I was in heaven. So many great foods……all I had to do was take that first bite……Just had to open that box that held it all…that black and red box…_

"Allen!"

_All the food I loved…all in that box…Beef Stew, Meat Pie, Nasi Goreng, Mitarashi Dango…so much good smelling food. Only the box was in the way…_

"Allen!"

_Almost got it open…Just a few more seconds from heaven…_

"Whoa! Allen wake up!" Someone shook me violently. _Go away…I want to dream more…finally got that last piece of the box open! So close to food…_

More shaking. The picture started to look fuzzy. _No…all the food…I finally had the box opened!_

Darkness.

I opened my eyes. Still darkness. I was lying on my stomach across the bench in the train. I had fallen asleep on the train we were taking to Paris for a mission: me, Lavi, and Kanda. I let out a sigh and turned over, now lying, facing the train's roof. Lavi stood over me with a shocked look on his face. _So he was the one who woke me from my great dream…_

A minute passed…..2……5…..10…..Still Lavi stared wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Did I talk in my sleep again? I've been doing that lately. At least that's what Tim said. Great. What did I say _this_ time?

"Uhhh….." Lavi looked scared now.

"What? Did I say anything wrong?" I sat up, hopeful he had no idea what I was talking about.

All he did was point down to the seat. Why the seat? Did I drool? I looked down.

I was sleeping on someone's lap. That makes sense, since it was so comfortable. Wait. I looked closer. The person's slender legs were clothed in the exorcist pants; the same ones Lavi and I wore.

Oh great. The only other exorcist in the whole car was Kanda. Why hadn't he shoved me off?

I looked up to his face. The same as Lavi: complete shock, with a lot of anger. Why? What did I do? Kanda was staring not at me, but his pants. I could see his vein pulsing in anger.

Great. I bet I really did drool. Bet he _loves_ that.

I looked down to see the damage I did. Instead of drool, I saw something worse. I had unbuttoned and unzipped Kanda's pants, making his stomach totally exposed. I could just barely see the mark that had started forming.

Well. Now I knew why I dreamt the food was in the box.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter. And I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**And yes, I know it is short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistake 2: I play a game?

My life has taken a turn for the worse.

Lavi won't stop staring at me like I'm some kind of pervert. I don't even know what I was thinking. And now I've got a great big bruise under my eye from Kanda.

We finally made it to Paris, and already they both hated me.

"Hey Lavi-" I turned to him. He looked at me for a few seconds before turning away and blushing.

"Oh my god! Allen! Who would have thought you would be like that!" He ran up ahead of us and into the crowd of people.

"Wait! Lavi! I didn't even mean to do that!" He was so fast; already half way across the street. When he got to the corner, he turned around and yelled at me.

"I thought you love me not Yu!" My mouth hung open as I watched him turn the corner. I felt every person on the street staring at me. If I didn't already want attention put on me.

"Che, what an idiot," Kanda sneered as he started walking away.

"Wait don't leave me!" I yelled after him. I heard some people whispering around me.

_Shit._

Everyone was staring at me. This day will never get any better.

Kanda and I finally caught up to Lavi, who was still starting at me like I had just broken up with him.

"Can we just get this over with without any troubles?" I asked Lavi. He still stared at me but slowly nodded his head.

I heard a snort from Kanda who jumped up to the nearest roof.

Okay. Our job was to take care of the level one akuma that were sighted in this area. How hard could that be?

Apparently harder than I thought.

We spent the next three hours scanning the town to see if any akuma were there, but found none. We had planned to meet at a small café on the main street to report what we found, but of course Kanda didn't come.

"Ah, I'm so tired," I groaned, sitting down in the chair.

"You haven't seen any either?" Lavi had finally stopped avoiding me, and can talk to me like normal.

"No…I wonder if Kanda has…" I glanced down the road looking for him. Lavi moved his head in front of my gaze. He wore a huge frown.

"Why do you care about Yu? He always has done things by himself." Lavi pouted and poked at the vase of flowers on the table.

"Huh?" _Since when did Lavi care what I thought?_ I shook my head earning another look from Lavi.

I stared off down the street. There was a mother and her two kids walking this way, the kids were jumping up on her and laughing. Across the way, an old man was sitting on a bench reading….no akuma…A dog came from the alleyway, sniffed a tree, and then walked back….no akuma…A strangely familiar man was walking down the street, looked at me, and started walking closer with a grin on his face….Not an akuma, but definitely trouble.

"No, not HIM," I groaned and slammed my head on the table. Lavi looked around frantically before seeing the man who was coming over.

"Well, if it isn't Junior Bookman and Allen Walker," the man asked, his voice smooth and mocking.

"Leave us alone Tyki," I mumbled through the table. I could feel his eyes trained on me, and most likely he was smiling.

"Don't worry Allen, I didn't come over to play with you guys…" I heard Lavi snort. "…just to say hello, like a normal greeting." I lifted my head to see his face inches from mine.

I backed up, but ended up falling out of my chair and onto the ground. Everyone around me was laughing, including Lavi. I was hoping so hard that my face was only red from being a klutz.

Lavi bent over to help me up, but Tyki beat him to it. He picked me off the ground, he was surprisingly strong (or me just too light), and placed me back into the chair.

"Thanks," I muttered. I looked down to my arm, which still had his hand attached, and then I calmly looked back to him. Tyki just smiled his innocent grin back at me.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my other arm and turned to see Lavi. He was staring intensely at Tyki with a smile. Tyki just grabbed my hand instead. Lavi followed suit.

The other group of people next to us had now left with worried looks on their faces.

Now Tyki's hand made its way to my chest. So did Lavi's.

_Why?_

Now Tyki's hand was on my leg. Now Lavi's.

I tried to move, but both of them had a tight grip that kept me from moving. I really wanted to scream for help, but everyone had moved away from us.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; Tyki was thinking hard about something. Then he smirked at Lavi and moved his hand from my arm and towards my pants…

But that time I punched him so hard in the gut that he flew back a couple feet. Lavi let go, seeing that he won, and smiled at me.

"Well you sure taught him a lesson." I glared at Lavi and unable to do anything to him, walked away.

Tyki still lay there in pain as I walked past him.

"See ya later Tyki!" Lavi smirked. "Oh, and for the record, I won."

A few feet down the block was Kanda, who was as usual pissed off.

"You fucking idiots. While you two did nothing, I got the akuma." He turned around and we all started to head home.

I sighed. Today was just not my day.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! :D**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! This is kinda late and I'm sorry! It was the end of school, and I kind of kept forgetting to upload this even though I was already done with it!**

**This is a AllenxKanda moment, and I hope I did it ok.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest

I didn't even realize what happened. I was complaining about the terrible experience I had today, and the next thing I knew I found someone I would least expect in my bed with me.

It was late when we got back from the mission and instead of heading to eat, I headed straight to my room. I had to avoid Lavi, who wouldn't shut up or leave me alone. He clung to my arm and kept whining.

"Allen! Come to the cafeteria with me! You always do!"

"Lavi, I just want to be alone, okay?" I shook out of his grip and closed the door to my room.

I sighed and sank to the ground. Today was terrible. I made a mistake with Kanda, Tyki was being, well Tyki, and Lavi was acting like a lovesick idiot.

_I want this day to end…I want to forget about everything._ I thought to myself. I felt myself start to doze off… Suddenly I heard knocking.

_Damn that Lavi. Why can't he just leave me alone?_ I ignored it for a while, but then I heard more knocking. Annoyed, I got up.

"Lavi, go away!" I opened the door, but found someone different. Kanda stood there with a blank expression. My body froze. _Crap. Is he here to beat me for what I did?_ I started to panic.

"Um…" I was at a loss for words. I couldn't think of an excuse for why I accidentally unbuttoned his pants. _I mean, I never wanted to do that anyways. Well..._Suddenly Kanda closed the door and got closer to me.

_Great. Here comes the pain. Need to think of an excuse NOW.  
_

I had little time to say anything before Kanda's lips smashed to mine, shutting me up. His tongue found its way into my mouth and roamed around for a few seconds before finding mine. I couldn't help but let out a small moan as he massaged my tongue.

_Is this my punishment? This is odd…even for him._

He forcibly pushed me down onto my bed. For that one second I broke free to get air; only to find my shirt up and over my face. I watched him take his off and he slowly reached down to suck at my neck.

_Ok. Starting to freak out now. Kanda please knock it off!_

I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to get him off, but he ignored my attempts and continued. I never realized how thin and fit he was before until I could feel his muscles under my hand.

_Has Kanda lost his mind or what? Or have I?  
_

He started to move his hand down my back, sending shivers down my body. Then he did the one thing I never thought he would do. I didn't think he ever did this to anyone else too. He went and did the same thing I did to him that day on the train to both of us; except he knew exactly what he was doing.

The next thing I knew, we were both on the bed naked. I heard him panting heavily, and realized I was too. Kanda didn't say a word. He just stared at me with a blank expression. I started to wonder if he even realized what he was doing.

I realized I hadn't really _tried_ to break free while we did _that_. I just lay there and let him do everything. Once I called out his name but he still ignored me. _It almost was like he was in a trance?_ I felt like slapping him, to see if he would react, but part of me told me it would be better to keep quiet.

After he caught his breath and felt better, Kanda got up and stood next to the bed.

"K-kanda?" I stopped myself. I was about to ask him to not leave. _WHY_ _would I even think of saying that?_ I sat up on the bed and stared at my hands; half of me wanting to slap myself, and the other wanting to slap Kanda.

Kanda stared at me before getting dressed and walking out. I had never been so confused in my life. I turned over and buried my head in my pillow. I could just barely smell Kanda's scent in it. It smelled oddly like flowers, I think. I threw the pillow at the wall. _Why am I still thinking of him?_

I turned to my clock to see it was already 6am. _He was with me for _that_ long?_ I groaned, and somehow fell asleep.

_What the hell was I doing?_ Kanda slammed his head against the wall. All he remembered was going to beat the shit out of Allen, and then it was blank. Usually his mind never went blank, unless he wanted it too. But the next thing he remembered was Allen calling his name and sitting in his bed naked.

And he was standing, nude too. Kanda punched at the wall and scowled. All he could think was that Allen must have drugged him or something and continued what he wanted to do on the train.

But for some reason, Kanda didn't hate it. _What the fuck am I thinking? Stupid Moyashi._ Kanda walked to the hot springs to try and forget about Allen.

I felt sore all over when I woke up a few short hours later. I groaned and tried to stretch the feeling out. I carefully took off my shirt, dreading what I might find.

I stared at my chest. It seemed fine, without any marks or anything. I made sure to double check all over, but I still found nothing. I sighed. _Maybe it was all a dream?_ I put on my shirt again and walked out.

I was really hungry (I didn't eat last night since Lavi was being an idiot), and I walked into the cafeteria, ordered my usual food, and went to sit next to Lavi.

He was staring at his food, pushing it back and forth with his fork. He glanced up at me, and suddenly dropped his fork in shock.

I stared at him confused. Was there something on my face? He wasn't looking at my face though, but down. I turned around thinking someone was maybe behind me, but no one was there.

"What?" I finally asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you did that…" He mumbled to himself. I stared blankly at him. What did I do? Suddenly a flashback of last night came to me, and I felt my face turn red.

"Who gave you that?" He asked me pointing to my neck at the bruise I suddenly felt forming. I already knew what happened. That damn samurai had given me a hickey. Before I could think of something to say, Lavi shook his head. "How could you Allen..." Lavi sulked until he jumped up.

"Yuuuuu! Look what happened?" As soon as Lavi said his name, I jumped and turned around with a glare, which was hard since I was still blushing.

Kanda looked like nothing had happened and acted like his usual pissed off self. He started at Lavi and looked at me. I swore I saw him blush and look shocked.

But only for a second before he walked away to back where he came from without saying a word. Lavi looked back and forth between us and was about to say something until I got up.

"I-I've got to go do something," I quickly walked out of the room, bumping into Lenalee as I passed. I ignored her and walked in the direction I saw Kanda heading.

I knew that I would get the answer out of him one way or another. Hopefully that didn't include me getting beaten. I just had to know why the hell Kanda would sleep with me.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
